


In The Land Before Time

by ashtraythief



Series: The Dinosaur Chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Schmoop, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared meets a handsome stranger in the woods. And even though he should be scared of his long teeth, he's more enchanted by his pretty spots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Land Before Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely and utterly [alezig](../users/alezig/pseuds/alezig)'s fault! With her even the most innocent conversations (say for example a discussion of the new Jurassic Park movie) turns into porn!
> 
> This is also not scientifically correct! Just me, my imagination and the left-overs of my childhood geekery with some google-fu at work here.
> 
> Huge thanks to my awesome and hard to shock beta [linvro21](../users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21)!

 

The leaf was swinging softly in the wind. It was hanging a bit above Jared's head, but if he tipped his head back and opened his snout he could wrap his long tongue around its stem and pull it into his mouth.  
  
It was very fleshy and juicy and just all around delicious. Jared munched on it happily and once again congratulated himself for leaving his herd in the plains and venture into the forest by himself. They had declared him a fool to go off on his own; it was way too dangerous. Safety was only in the herd. But Jared had met Chad along the way, and if Chad's spikes didn't mean safety, he didn't know what did, and besides, he hadn't seen a meat-eater in many seasons, not since he was fresh out of his egg.  
  
Now, they were browsing the forest and while Chad was happy with the ferns and harsh grass growing on the ground, Jared enjoyed all those leafy treats from the tree crowns.  
  
Sometimes Jared missed his herd a bit, if only to discuss leaf texture and nutritional values; some plants were just more filling than others.  
  
“Chad, do you miss your herd sometimes?” he asked his companion.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Your old herd, your family? Do you miss them?”  
  
“My herd?” Chad asked slowly.  
  
“Yeah,” Jared repeated patiently. Chad was very slow sometimes. “The ones you were with before you met me.”  
  
“Oh. Hmm, yeah... I think there were others. I don't know.”  
  
Jared went back to his tree with a sigh. He loved Chad dearly and it wasn't his fault that his brain was the size of a tree seed, but sometimes he yearned for a bit more conversation.  
  
The sun wandered in the sky and Jared and Chad ambled to the next clearing. Here were different trees and different ferns and they were just as tasty as the others.  
  
Occasionally Jared would tell Chad about an especially tasty flavor and Chad would grunt affirmatively.  
  
They spent their days like this, roaming the forest. The vegetation was not too dense, so they could fit their bulky bodies through the open spaces between the large trees. Many small streams were running through it, providing ample opportunity for drinking and wading in them, digging their feet into the slick ground.  
  
Jared had also discovered that water plants were just yummy.  
  
  
It was a day like any other. Chad and Jared wandered slowly from tree to bush and enjoyed the lush vegetation. Then something changed.  
  
Jared turned his head this way, then that.  
  
The forest had gone quiet. Usually there was a multitude of smaller animals scurrying around, some with scales on two legs like him, and then the weird furry little things, as well as insects. They provided the background noise for his feeding sessions, but now, they were all eerily quiet.  
  
The only noise came from Chad, who was obliviously munching on a big fern, slurping the long, thin leaves into his beak.  
  
“Chad?”  
  
Chad grunted in response.  
  
“The forest is really quiet. What do you think that is about?”  
  
Chad stopped chewing, his beak hanging open. It was his thinking pose.  
  
“When it's quiet, the bad ones come.”  
  
“The bad ones?” Jared asked and there was something churning in his gut and it wasn't the stones he had swallowed for better digestion. It was fear.  
  
Chad had stopped chewing now. “The meat-eaters.”  
  
Jared raised his head again and sniffed the air.  
  
“I smell nothing.”  
  
“You never do.” Chad said and looked around slowly, tail with the long spikes slightly raised.  
  
Jared took two steps back to avoid getting hit accidentally. Chad didn't have the best coordination.  
  
“What do we do?” Jared asked. Something like this hadn't happened since he was a hatchling and he didn't know what to do.  
  
“Raise your tail!”  
  
“But my tail has no spikes to scare them off!”  
  
Chad stared at him for a minute. “Then run.”  
  
And Jared remembered suddenly a conversation: when the meat-eaters came, the ones who could defend themselves held their ground, the others ran.  
  
Jared ran.  
  
His heavy steps made the forest shake. It was difficult to get enough momentum for anything more than a fast trot because of the trees he had to avoid.  
  
When he reached the next clearing he stopped short. There was a new smell in the air.  
  
It was heavy and sweet, with a slightly darker note to it.  
  
Jared slowly turned his head around, and there, to his left, something big was lurking in the trees. He froze in fear.  
  
The shape in the trees moved and then slowly strode into the clearing. A strong foot with long claws came first and then the rest of the body came into view.  
  
He was almost as tall as Jared, but his body was lither, stronger; the muscles running tightly under dark green scales. Their color was so much prettier than Jared’s own dull brown, covered with the random darker splotches and he was instantly enchanted.  
  
He looked up into the other one's face and his heart quickened. Those were a lot of teeth!  
  
They were long and sharp, each one differed in size, and Jared instinctively knew they could rip him apart. Just like each of the three long claws at the end of strong and dexterous arms.  
  
The bright eyes, a lighter green than the scales, were locked on Jared, glinting dangerously at him from under the little hump above them. The hump had a lighter color, a golden green and stretched sharply along the top of the stranger's head. It looked very dashing.  
  
Jared had never seen such a dangerous and beautiful creature. It made him feel things... things he'd never felt before.  
  
There was fear rushing through him, but he was also getting really hot, like he had spent a day lounging in the sun, and there was a tightness between his leg, like if he had to pee except he didn't need to.  
  
The stranger took two more careful steps, cocking his head slightly. It gave Jared an unobstructed view of his back.  
  
“Oh!” The sound was out before Jared could stop it, and the stranger’s head whipped around, checking left and right before he looked at Jared again.  
  
“What?” he asked. His voice was much rougher than Jared’s – a low rumble from deep within his chest – and Jared felt more tightening. He was also feeling a pressure now, down there, like a swelling.  
  
But the stranger – _the meat-eater_ , a small voice in his head whispered, _run Jared run_ – had asked a question and Jared felt compelled to answer.  
  
“Oh, erm, I just saw your spots. They are very handsome.”  
  
The stranger's eyes widened and Jared assumed he gave him the same look Jared gave Chad whenever he said something incredibly stupid.  
  
“Do you know what I am?” the stranger asked in his deep rasp.  
  
“A meat-eater,” Jared whispered.  
  
“Then why aren't you running away?” his potential killer asked.  
  
“Because you're so pretty,” Jared blurted out.  
  
The other one's head reared back, he opened his jaws wide showing gracefully curved teeth glinting in the sun. Jared ducked in anticipation of the attack and the pain, but the beautiful stranger just laughed.  
  
It was a loud, bellowing sound, and several flying creatures startled from the nearby trees.  
  
“I'm about to eat you and you're concerned with my looks?”  
  
“Well,” Jared hedged, “I was hoping that maybe you wouldn't eat me.”  
  
The meat-eater stopped laughing, but his eyes were still glinting with humor.  
  
“Well, you seem to be very entertaining. And you do have a very pretty head adornment.”  
  
Jared felt heat rise to his cheeks. “You think so?”  
  
The stranger nodded. “Yeah. What is it for?”  
  
“Oh,” Jared shrugged his shoulders, “not sure really, we use it for all kinds of things. Calling, singing and when you like someone-”  
  
“It turns red,” the meat-eater finished for him.  
  
“How did you know?” Jared asked.  
  
Lips pulled back to reveal those long teeth once more. Jared now recognized the smile in it.  
  
“Because yours is doing it right now. It's bright red.”  
  
Jared tried to peer upwards but he couldn't see. “Well, “ he said, trying to sound more sure of himself than he was, “you have a very pretty coloring. And your spots are so small and orderly.”  
  
Now the meat-eater lowered his head. One of his feet awkwardly scraped the ground and his claws clicked together nervously.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“You're quite welcome,” Jared said and bravely stepped forwards.  
  
This close he could see that he was a bit taller than his – hopefully – new friend and quite a bit heavier. He was suddenly self-conscious of his broad and low hanging belly when faced with all those compact muscles.  
  
Something must have changed in his posture, because the other one whipped up his head and looked at him. “Everything okay?”  
  
“What? Yeah. It's just- I never noticed before, but you're so muscular, and I'm so...” Jared trailed off, not quite knowing how to say it.  
  
The meat eater did however. “Heavy? Soft? Voluptuous? Beautiful?” He snapped his jaws together with a loud clack, but Jared had heard the compliment.  
  
“You think I'm beautiful?”  
  
“Of course. Have you never seen yourself in the river's reflection? Your face is beautiful with those big eyes and that pretty crest running down all the way to your broad snout. And your neck is so long and graceful. I love your colors, they harmonize perfectly with the forest setting. And that ridge on your back? Just lickable.”  
  
Jared didn't quite know what to say to that. But he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He'd seen other males of his herd do it to the females. The stranger wasn't a female, but maybe it would work anyway?  
  
“I'm Jared,” he said, starting the courting ritual.  
  
“They call me Jensen,” the meat-eater rumbled out.  
  
Jared walked closer until they were neck to neck and then walked on, rubbing the length of his body against Jensen's side.  
  
“Our names start with the same sound,” he said, his voice already getting fuller, air rushing through his crest.  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen said while a shudder ran along his body.  
  
Jared reached the end of his body and while their tails were still touching he let out the low call, the one that vibrated through his whole crest and sounded through the entire forest.  
  
“Holy Bones!” Jensen rumbled out. “Do that again!”  
  
Jared did and Jensen slowly sank to the ground. “Shit, that makes my whole body vibrate.”  
  
So Jared did it again and again. Jensen was writhing on the ground now, tail stretched high into the air and rubbing his lower belly into the earth.  
  
Every time Jared called louder and deeper another shudder went through Jensen's body; the green scales rippling and the lighter, golden brown spots dancing enticingly over his back. Jared wanted to lick them.  
  
He stepped directly behind Jensen, still cooing slightly through his crest and leaned down on his front legs to either side of the meat-eater's body.  
  
Jensen half turned his head. “What are you – ooohhhh.”  
  
His moan slowly trailed off as Jared used his long tongue to lick over the spotted scales. They were hard, but warm and they gave off a slight, but heady smell.  
  
He traced all of them and thankfully he could still make noises by pushing air through his crest and Jensen continued to move under him, head thrown back and jaws open and Jared was on a high.  
  
He was riding the wind, like those small winged creatures did that had a horn like him. Jensen under him, those long, sharp teeth just inches from his own neck, it filled Jared with a sense of power and satisfaction he had never felt before.  
  
And then Jensen pressed his rump up. It rubbed over that special part between his legs, and his dick pushed out behind the flap. That usually only happened, when he had to relieve himself or if he wanted to mate.  
  
Jared had never wanted to mate before, he had left his herd before the females had become interesting, but now he really wanted to.  
  
Jensen’s tail was pushed up and to the side and there was a tightly furled hole visible there. Jared had no idea if his dick would fit, maybe if he pried it open first?  
  
He raised one of his forelegs, but his toes were broad and horny and the skin under Jensen's tail looked so delicate.  
  
When he licked over Jensen's spots again, he had an epiphany. He slowly drew back and when Jensen made a protesting huff, Jared called out again until Jensen was a writhing mess on the ground.  
  
Jared slowly sniffed Jensen's rump, his smell more intense and more earthy here and then he licked over his hole.  
  
Jensen's whole body jumped and crashed on the ground hard, the vibrations rustling the tree's branches.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Don't you like it?” Jared asked. Jensen had liked the licking of his spots just fine and whenever Jared had seen a male push his dick into a female's hole she seemed to enjoy it.  
  
“No, I think I do, I was just surprised. No one has ever done that,” Jensen mumbled and Jared felt his chest swell. Jensen had never mated before either!  
  
He went back to licking over Jensen's hole and the meat-eater started to writhe again. Jared had to duck his strong tail a few times, it was twitching erratically now, but when he pushed his tongue into the tight hole, Jensen let out a roar that shook the trees.  
  
Jared's instinctual brain identified the sound as pure danger and told him to run, but he pushed the thought down. There was no threat here.  
  
He continued to stab his tongue inside and pull back, just like he wanted to do with another part of his anatomy and when the pressure loosened, he moved his tongue, curling it and wiggling and Jensen continued to let out those deep rumbling noises that made Jared’s whole body vibrate with want.  
  
“Jensen, I want, I want to mate you.”  
  
“Yes,” Jensen hissed out. “Want you to. Want to feel your strong body all over me!”  
  
With slightly trembling limbs Jared pushed himself over Jensen, belly to back and lined up his dick. It took a few tries but when he pushed his dripping dick inside, it was amazing.  
  
Jensen was hot and tight around him and Jared thought he could feel his heartbeat in the flesh surrounding his dick.  
  
Jensen let out a low groan. “Yes! Feels amazing. So full....”  
  
The heat and the pressure were great, but Jared needed more. His body demanded, so he did. He started rutting in and out of Jensen and the friction was better than anything he had ever imagined.  
  
His last coherent thought was that this was how Chad must feel all the time, just without the pleasure obviously, but unable to think complex thoughts, and then the ability to think deserted him completely.  
  
There was only Jensen's strong body trapped under him, his body surrounding his dick so deliciously tight. The groans Jensen was letting out made his body vibrate and the ground with him.  
  
Jared's own cries were getting louder, his crest carrying them far and the whole air was resonating around them.  
  
When he managed to focus his eyes, Jared saw green scales and dancing bright spots and he wasted no time licking them. The movement changed the angle and Jensen almost bucked him off.  
  
“There! Oh Bones, right there!”  
  
Jared did it again and again, the pleasure was rising and the pressure in his groin intensified. Jensen's moves became sloppier, his claws were ripping up the ground beneath him and Jared just knew they were close.  
  
Suddenly Jensen clenched hard around him and it was all Jared needed. His spine straightened up and white hot fire surged though his whole body, from his crest to his feet. He felt his dick pulse and spill, wetness spurting inside of Jensen.  
  
He collapsed heavily on Jensen's back and the meat-eater huffed out a breath.  
  
“Too heavy?” Jared asked concerned, but his voice was slurred.  
  
“Nah,” Jensen mumbled. “Like it. Warm'n'heavy.”  
  
“Okay,” Jared replied. He slid a bit off Jensen's rounded back anyway, so they were lying on their sides, tails intertwining.  
  
Suddenly there was a rustling in the trees on the other side of the clearing and Jared and Jensen craned their heads around, only to see Chad ambling into the clearing, munching on a bunch of ferns hanging out of his beak.  
  
“Are we expanding the herd?” he asked, just as Jensen licked his snout.  
  
“Nice. A post-coital snack.”  
  
“Jensen!”  
  
“What?” Jensen asked, already wiggling to get up.  
  
“You can't eat him,” Jared said, using his weight to press Jensen to the ground. “You're part of our herd now.”  
  
Jensen huffed. “Fine. I don't like his kind anyway, they taste kind of bland. But I need to eat sooner or later, and I'm not going herbivore for you.”  
  
Jared grinned. “You can eat those annoying little jumpy ones.”  
  
And he had a feeling the days of dull conversation were over.  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
comments = I'm not even sure, but they're much appreciated!

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is amazing art for this story!  
> [digitic](../users/DiGiTic/pseuds/DiGiTic) has been kind enough to make a [banner (NSFW!!!)](860515), and cassiopeia7 drew this [adorable picture](http://cassiopeia7.livejournal.com/320515.html) of what happens the next day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In The Land Before Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860515) by [DiGiTic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiGiTic/pseuds/DiGiTic)




End file.
